a) Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a tapered flange nut with a locking insert. In one example the disclosure relates to use of the disclosed nut with an improved side-load, and a bottom-load-type pipe hanger and a manner of securing a liner in place within such hanger.
b) Background Art
The present invention relates to an improvement of the pipe hanger disclosed by Applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,007,604 and 4,735,386, incorporated herein by reference.